


Tea

by telperion_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all so very <i>Charles</i> that Erik can’t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/gifts).



Erik finds Charles in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. He watches as Charles lifts the whistling kettle from the stove, pours out the hot water, adds a splash of milk, and just when he starts to wonder whether, somehow, Charles hasn’t realised he’s here, he hears _Hello, Erik_ spoken warmly right into his head.

It’s all so very _Charles_ that Erik can’t help himself. He forgets all his admonitions for Charles to stay out of his head, forgets the danger hanging over them, forgets even Shaw as he crosses the room, carefully and deliberately removes Charles’ cup from his hands, and leans in and kisses him.

It’s not chaste, not precisely, and despite the flowering of surprise he feels from Charles’ mind, Erik senses that Charles welcomes it too.

“Why now?” Charles asks, as Erik draws away after a long moment.

“Because,” Erik replies, and the reason is so flimsy and pathetic that he almost – _almost_ – blushes at the inanity of it.

But Charles seems to understand that completely, and Erik doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him again.

A while after he hears, _My tea will be getting cold._

 _I’ll make you some more_ , Erik promises. _Later._


End file.
